Kunzite (AmethystPearlFusion)
Kunzite (specifically Kunzite Facet 1012 Cut-092) is a high-ranking Homeworld Gem who serves under White Diamond, and formerly served under Pink Diamond. Appearance (Kunzite was designed by Pepearl) Kunzite is tall when compared to most Gems, with a relatively thin build. He has hot pink skin, a small pointed nose, thin lips, and narrow, orchid-colored eyes. He has short, dark pink hair; with bangs that obscure his right eye, and styled to feature spikes in the back. His outfit consist of a very formal Homeworld outfit; a white dress shirt underneath a sleeveless tuxedo-like vest, a violet-red tie in the shape of a diamond, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. He wears industrial piercings on each of his ears, which he sometimes uses as sewing needles. His gemstone is located on the back of his neck. Personality Kunzite is rather introverted and quiet, rarely appearing in front of others unless he must. Even when he does interact with others, he usually observes them from a far first to get a feel for who they are. He has a bad habit of being rather cold to Gems he's just met, though he usually gets over this pretty quick if he enjoys their company. Kunzite is considerably smart even by Gem standards, as his habit of analyzing and studying most anything that come into his path has given him knowledge on a wide variety of topics and situations. He enjoys discussing these topics with other Gems, but he has a very hard time finding Gems that he actually enjoys speaking to due to his introverted nature. He is rather apathetic and emotionless when it comes to other Gems, as he finds it very difficult to get attached to another Gem, or any being for that matter. An example of his apathetic nature would be when he learned of Pink Diamond's death, and he didn't give her any second thought. History Kunzite was made about 10,000 years ago in an exclusive kindergarten ran by Pink Diamond. He was created to assist with designing Homeworld outfits that were efficient yet represent each Diamond well. Though designing outfits for Gems has always been his top priority, he has designed outfits for other creatures as well, such as humans. During the rebellion that took place on Earth, he was transported at Pink Diamond's request to help design Gems for the Beta and Prime Kindergartens. While on Earth however, he was found by a Crystal Gem and poofed, being left abandoned in a cave. He remained in his gemstone for 1,000s of years, as he had never had to regenerate before and didn't really know how. Once he reformed, he found himself on Earth with no way to contact Homeworld. Luckily for him however, a group of Gems arrived a few months afterwards on a mission to repair the galaxy warp pads once again. After explaining his situation to these Gems, they brought him back to Homeworld with them and directed him to Yellow Diamond. After explaining the results of the rebellion to Kunzite, Yellow Diamond gave him a choice as to which Diamond he'd like to work under. Kunzite chose White Diamond, as he believed his role to be unnecessary to Blue and Yellow Diamond. With this, Kunzite began working under White Diamond and rehabilitating into Homeworld's advanced society. Abilities Kunzite possesses standard Era-1 Gem abilities, bubbling, shape-shifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. He doesn't possess many abilities outside of this however, as his main purpose is to design outfits. Due to his limited supply of weaponry and weak physical build, he usually relies on strategy when facing combatic situations. Unique Abilities *'Fabric Creation:' Kunzite is able to create many different types of fabric by pressing his hands together. He can freely manipulate the fabric to his choosing. Weaponary *'Scissors:' Kunzite's summoning weapon is a pair of small, hot pink scissors that assist him in creating outfits. *'Sewing Needles:' The industrial piercings worn by Kunzite are actually sewing needles, which he is capable of ripping out of his ears with little effort. He is able to manipulate their size and sharpness. **'Thread:' Along with this, he is also able to summon a limited amount of thread from his gemstone. Relationships 'Rose Water Opal' Rose Water Opal is Kunzite's manager. He met her shortly after he began working under White Diamond. After speaking with her for the first time, he quickly became interested in her goals: Bringing an end to Homeworld's lackluster Era 2. Her goals of making an Era more similar to the original Era really appealed to Kunzite, and he began working with her. Though he is technically Rose Water's servant, he never really feels as if he's being pushed around or mistreated, and actually enjoys working for her as a Gem designer. He believes that Rose Water sees the positive in each and everyone of her underlings, which is an aspect of her that Kunzite really admires. Gemology Gemstone Information *Kunzite was first discovered in Connecticut, USA. The first significant commercial deposit was discovered 1902 in the Pala region of San Diego, California, where morganite (pink beryl) was also discovered. **The most important deposits of kunzite are from Minas Gerais, Brazil, but most of the current supply is from Afghanistan and Pakistan. Other sources include Madagascar, Myanmar and the USA. *Kunzite is closely related to hiddenite, the yellow-green member of the spodumene gemstone family which was also discovered and named after an American mineralogist. *Kunzite and the entire spodumene group are important industrial sources of lithium, which is used for the making of medicines, ceramics, mobile phones and automotive batteries. *Kunzite is usually pale but it can sometimes be bright and quite intense. Kunzite colors range from light pink to saturated pink; lilac to lavender, and from light violet to pink-violet. **Color is known to fade with prolonged exposure to strong light. Kunzite is strongly pleochroic, resulting in different color intensities (usually pink, clear and violet) depending on the angle it is viewed from. Gemstone Triva *Kunzite is a "revamp" of an old character of mine; Thulite. *He designed the outfits for the humans in Pink Diamond's human zoo. *Strangely, even though the corruption light effected most Gems on Earth, Kunzite didn't seem to suffer the same effects. This is due to his gemstone being left in a dark shut-in cave that was completely void of any light and had no way of receiving any light. Category:Males Category:Homeworld Gems Category:White Diamond Gems Category:Approved Characters